Changing Lives
by Chrissie1
Summary: Sequel to The Sweet Taste of New Love, Brady/Chloe, Shawn/Belle
1. Default Chapter

It had been a full month since Brady and Chloe had made love for the first time. Things were better then ever. Chloe's senior year was starting, and Brady had just been promoted at his job at Basic Black. Belle was even working at Basic Black, helping design fashions for the company line. Belle and Shawn had made love the same night as Brady and Chloe, but unfortunately thing have not been so good since.   
  
Chloe was laying on Belle's bed, reading a magazine.   
  
"Belle, you gotta take this quiz.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you and your beau meant to be..Brady and I scored the highest, of course."  
  
"Of course..I'm not sure I want to know the answer to that though." Belle sighed. She was folding clothes.   
  
"Is everything okay with Shawn? I havenoticed some tension between to two." Chloe sat up and put the magazine aside.  
  
"Well, things have been..different..since the night we, you know."  
  
"That's what sex does, Belle. You have to talk to him, clear the air."  
  
"I know. We're meeting tonight at Salem Place. I have to find something to wear."  
  
Chloe walked over the her huge walk in closet. "Well, you certainly have a selection.." Chloe held up a strapless denim dress. "How about this?"  
  
Belle examined it. "Good choice.. With my tan leather boots?"  
  
"Perfect.. Hey, Brady and I were actually going to the cinema for the midnight screening, why don't you and Shawn head on over and meet us at the pub when you're done talking?"  
  
"Are you sure Brady won't mind?"  
  
"Of course not. Just meet us at, say, 11:00?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great." Chloe smiled. "I have to go, Nancy wants me at home today. I really hope you can work things out with Shawn."  
  
"Me too, me too."  
  
Chloe left, and Belle went back to folding her clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Brady was once again waiting impatiently for Chloe. It reminded him of the month before, when he was pacing in the foyer.   
  
Finally, Chloe walked in. Brady was, to say the least, taken aback. She was wearing a black button up silk top, that had only the of the middle buttons buttoned. Her low rise jeans hung low on her hips, revealing just a taste of her tan belly. Combined with the black stilettos and fierce eyeliner, Brady was blown away. He had never seen Chloe like this, and he loved it.  
  
"Wow." Brady said, greeting her with a light kiss and hug.  
  
"You like?" Chloe did a little turn to show herself off.  
  
"I like? I love! You look, like, totally foxy." (waves to all the Young Americans fans out there)  
  
"Haha, Brady, is that the line you use on girls?"  
  
"Actually, I reserve that line for women."  
  
Chloe purred and kissed him. "Belle and Shawn are meeting us here."  
  
"Yeah, and watch me kick Shawn's ass for what he did to my little sis."  
  
"Brady, what are you talking about?"   
  
"You know, that thing, a month ago."  
  
"She told you?"  
  
"No, but I'm not an idiot, Chlo."  
  
"Well, Brady Black, I think you need to settle down. Shawn did do anything to her that was wrong. Anyways, don't even think about it, because for the next half hour, you're mine."  
  
"And the rest of the pub's?"  
  
"How about we sneak away to the park for a few minutes?"  
  
"I could be into that." Brady did a little growl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I used a few lines from Young Americans, say something if you watched it....I'm still addicted to it.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
Brady and Chloe hurriedly rushed into the Brady Pub where Shawn and Belle awaited them.  
  
"Sorry, we're late..We were. uh..caught up somewhere." Brady stammered.  
  
Belle smiled, knowlingly. "Chloe, can I talk to you? In private?"  
  
"Sure." The two girls walked over to a secluded table, leaving their boys behind.  
  
"So? How'd it go?"  
  
"Great! Things are back to normal between Shawn and I. We really cleared the air."  
  
"That's great. I love what you did with your hair." (Belle's hair is now about 5 inches past her shoulders, Chloe's hair is shorter with a lot more body and curl. I didn't really like the long, straight look on her).   
  
"Thanks. That's some outfit, Chloe Lane!" Belle said, eyeing the super sexy ensemble.  
  
"Brady likes it."   
  
"As does the rest of the male population. Just, stay away from Shawn tonight, I need his eyes on ME!"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Belle, you could be wearing a potato sack and he'd think you were the most beautiful girl in the world."  
  
Belle blushed. "I knooow."   
  
Brady and Shawn walked up. "Ladies, we should go or we're going to miss the previews." Brady said.  
  
"Oh, what a tragedy that'd be, big brother."  
  
"It's going to be the best part of this chick flick."  
  
They were going to Captain Corelli's Mandalin, the girls we ecstatic..and the guys were dreading it.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to suffer." Chloe said, twitching his nose.  
  
"How could I suffer being with you, my love?"  
  
Shawn and Belle rolled there eyes. "Let's go before this gets too mushy." Shawn said, holding his arm out for Belle.  
  
"Shall we?" Brady did the same.  
  
And the two couples walked out of the pub, arm in arm.  
  



	2. Chapter 3 and 4

  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Belle and Chloe were walking through the halls of Salem High. "Chloe, I really need to talk to you about something, but not here."  
  
"I need to tell you something too. Let's meet at Salem Place after school, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good." They both went to their own respective classes.  
  
----  
Salem Place  
  
"Chloe..I think I may be pregnant." Belle tearfully told her friend.  
  
"Belle, you're not going to believe this, but I think I am too."  
  
Belle looked up, shocked. "Oh my God, Chloe. We have to go to the doctor."  
  
Chloe nodded. "At least we're together." They leaned over and hugged each other, tears streaming down their faces.  
  
"How are we going to be able to tell Shawn and Brady?"  
  
"We might not even be pregnant, Belle, so let's not worry about that quite yet."  
  
"Or what if just one of us is? Chloe, this is horrible."  
  
"You have to think positive. Let's just make an appointment together, first, okay? Let's not tell anyone else about this until we know for sure."  
  
"Good idea." Chloe had regained her composure, while Belle cried enough for the both of them. Chloe knew she had to be strong, not only for herself, but for Belle.  
  
-----  
Dr. Shriner's office  
  
"I have some unfortunate news, ladies."  
  
Chloe and Belle both knew what that meant. They squeezed each other's hand. "You're both pregnant."  
  
The two friends sat, shocked. It had hit them. They were going to have a baby.   
  
-----  
Salem Park  
  
Brady, Chloe, Shawn, and Belle sat around a picnic table where they couldn't be interrupted. "What's this important news you have for us?" Shawn said, chomping on an apple.  
  
"Brace yourselves." Chloe said, looking at Belle. "We're both..pregnant."   
  
There was a beat. The short silence was broken by Shawn's coughing. He had choked on his apple. Belle half-smiled.  
  
"Brady?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You're sure?" Chloe nodded. "The both of you?" Chloe nodded, again. Brady looked as if he was going to kill Shawn, who had whimpered over to Belle. "Well, believe it or not, I'm actually happy about this."  
  
"You are?" They said in unison.  
  
"No, not about you, Tink, and I'll deal with you later, Brady." Brady focused attention back on Chloe. "This is going to be great."  
  
Chloe smiled, relieved.   
  
"I feel the same way, Belle. You're going to make a great mother. So none of us expected this, or exactly planned it, but we have to play the hand God's given us." Shawn smiled, and gently kissed Belle.  
  
"Just one problem. How do we tell our parents?" Everyone looked each other, definitely not looking forward to the event.  
  
Chloe held Brady's hand tightly as they awaited Bo and Hope. The four had planned to tell their parents at the same time, at John and Marlena's penthouse. Craig and Nancy had already arrived, and were anxious to know what was going on.  
  
"Hor d'oerve anyone?" (Sorry, forgot out to spell that ) Marlena held out a tray with little finger sandwiches. "Dinner should be done any moment."  
  
"Yeah my parents should be here soon." Shawn said, a little nervous. Shawn and Belle were sitting next to Brady and Chloe on the couch.  
  
There was an awkward silence.   
  
Shawn was twiddling his thumbs, Belle was pretending to read a magazine, Chloe was messing with her fingernails, and Brady was writing something. The adults politely chatted.  
  
After Bo and Hope had finally arrived, the four teens went into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my God..I can't do this, Shawn." Belle said.  
  
While Shawn was consolling Belle, Brady walked over to Chloe, who was staring out the window.   
  
"How are you?" Brady said, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
"I'm not worried about telling Craig and Nancy. It's just.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm more worried about being a mom. What if I can't do it? I'm so afraid."  
  
Brady turned her around and looked in her eyes. "Chloe, listen to me. You will be an excellent mother. You have what it takes, and don't think because Nancy wasn't there for you that you'll be the same way. Don't even think about it."  
  
Chloe hugged him, tears streaming down her face."Thank you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Let's go."  
  
The teens walked slowly to the adults. John threw his arms up. "Finally! Let's get this show on the road, we've been waiting forever, and that's a fact. What is it?"  
  
Chloe, Belle, and Shawn froze. 'Kids', Brady thought.  
They looked to Brady.  
  
"Chloe and Belle are pregnant."   



End file.
